


记一次失败的Vlog

by Linyan1110



Category: Bangtan Boys
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyan1110/pseuds/Linyan1110
Summary: 有失禁 公众play（伪）
Relationships: 正泰 - Relationship
Kudos: 59





	记一次失败的Vlog

**Author's Note:**

> 有失禁 公众play（伪）

“啊……现在、我是……在……”  
金泰亨晕晕乎乎地趴在桌子上，脸颊上泛着不正常的红晕，指尖攥紧了自己身上穿的那件黑色短袖。  
……还好，不是直播。  
他一边这么想着，一边把屁股偷偷往后挪了挪，想逃离这张书桌似的——但立刻他就感觉到一根手指从松开的后腰处钻了进去，富有威胁意味地按压了一下那个紧紧合着的小口。  
金泰亨几乎无声地尖叫了一下，随后他垂眼看下去，那双兔子似的清澈的眼睛里却闪着野蛮的光:  
“继续啊。”  
田柾国低声说道，伸出舌尖又舔了一下金泰亨快硬得爆炸的性器，引得他颤抖了一下。  
“哥不是要录Vlog？——一直撑到结束的话，我就不会生气咯。”他笑出声来，顺手撸了一把手下那根涨红的东西。  
——所以你在生什么气？！  
金泰亨把疑问默默吞回去，他实在不敢再激怒这个人，只怕他再生气一点儿，就要把自己压在直播镜头跟前操了。  
“Vlog……一般是多久？”田柾国忽然很深地吞了他一下，又迅速退出来，咂吧着嘴小声地自言自语，“十分钟？……算哥十分钟好了，先饶你一次。”而后他抬起头来，对着金泰亨惊恐万分的眼睛一笑，“十分钟不射，一会就全按着哥的意思来。”  
十分钟，不算长的样子。——真按我的意思来的话，那就不做了，睡觉去。……那时候柾国儿的表情会有多有趣啊kkk。  
金泰亨正在心里小算盘打得啪啪响差点儿笑出声来的时候，田柾国却在下头挑了挑眉毛，张口噙住了那根性器的顶端，然后叼住狠狠吸了一口——  
“……！！！”  
金泰亨没料到田柾国这么对他，大腿肌霎时绷紧了一瞬，险些叫出声来——田柾国之前说过，这个Vlog不允许他剪辑。  
所以……  
他吞了口口水，强撑着继续开口说话:“啊……在酒店里。呜、稍微有点发烧……可能这边、有点……温差有点大……”田柾国在桌子底下无声地笑着，手指有一搭没一搭地戳弄着金泰亨后头那个穴口，舌尖从铃口处缓缓滑下，粗糙的舌面狠狠碾过皮肉细嫩的会阴。  
“……啊……！……头……头疼……”金泰亨浑身一颤，连忙抬起右手来捂住额角来装出一副头痛欲裂的模样，惹得田柾国在底下轻笑出声来，指尖在穴口周围磨蹭着按揉，似乎打定了主意非要让金泰亨射出来——用插他后面这样卑劣的手段。  
太过了。金泰亨迷迷糊糊地想着。自己太纵容他了。明明自己才是哥吧……  
他这样想着，下头又被人重重一舔。——田柾国在催他讲话。  
太混蛋了。  
金泰亨咽了口口水，努力扯出一个笑容:“今天玩得很开心啦，就是自己一个人稍微有点孤独……有Army们陪着就好了。”他话刚说完就觉得后头那个地方被重重地戳了一下，随后那根作恶的手指收了回去——他还没来得及庆幸，那根手指就沾满了黏糊糊的水液又回到了自己的臀缝间，并且试探着没入了一个指节。  
“……嗯……”  
他咬了咬下唇。怎么又生气了？来之前说好了不告诉粉丝两人一起旅行来着，难道是因为这个生气吗？……好没道理。  
神思恍惚间田柾国已经往他里面伸进去了两根手指头浅浅抽插着，看他好像在走神又觉得有点不满，于是他又垂下头去，一鼓作气地给他来了一个深喉。  
“……唔啊……！！！”  
金泰亨是真的没控制住自己，低低叫出了声。——怎么可以这么欺负自己？他绷直了脚尖一副受不住的模样，谁知后头那两根手指又做起恶来，又往里头探了探，随后一曲指节——  
金泰亨快跳起来了。那股快意裹挟着丁点儿痛爽直冲天灵盖，硬生生把他逼到射精边缘，可这明显还不到十分钟，现在要是射了一会儿可就麻烦了——他硬生生在田柾国嘴里把这股劲儿憋了下去，往后一仰瘫在椅子上喘着粗气。  
“哥——忍不住了？”  
田柾国含着他的性器含糊地说，喉口震颤着去按摩那根的顶端，让金泰亨忍不住抓紧了手边的扶手。  
“呜……”  
他没忘了自己是在录Vlog。金泰亨想，于是他又坐起来，抹了一把眼角开始说话:“……不知道Army们在做什么，应该没在休假吧这个时候……”  
糟糕，他开始说胡话了。  
金泰亨想，稍微有点不妙。这时候应该说点什么来接下去？——他想不到了，又躺了下去。田柾国这时候却抽出手来拍了拍他的屁股，往上攥住裤边作势要往下拽，直接把金泰亨从铺天盖地的情欲里拽了出来，想看看他在干什么又不敢拿眼睛往下瞟，只能绷紧了腿根等着田柾国的下一步动作。  
田柾国皱了皱眉头，手劲一重一鼓作气地把那条可怜巴巴的休闲裤连着内裤扯了下来，金泰亨顿时感觉下面凉嗖嗖的，大腿根不由自主地发了发抖。田柾国看在眼里，故意把温热的手心往那块敏感皮肤上研磨。金泰亨咬了咬下唇努力压下滚到嘴边的呻吟，身子无力地滑了下去却正好方便了田柾国的入侵，那只大手从腿根往里滑去，不轻不重地在会阴那块薄嫩的皮肤上按揉。  
“……唔、唔……”  
太过了、太过分了……  
真的要射了……  
金泰亨不自觉弓起背来忍下那股射精的冲动，然后吸了吸鼻子，心里还在算着过了几分钟，什么时候才能射。田柾国好像发现了他的思考，哼笑了一声，把脸凑近了那块被揉得微微泛红的地方。  
“什、啊……！”  
感觉到温热的呼吸扑上了自己下头脆弱的敏感处，金泰亨甚至没来得及质问他一句便又感受到了一个湿湿热热的东西舔上了自己的会阴。  
——是田柾国的舌头。  
这个认知使他浑身发烫，他觉得自己的脸一定红得像颗大草莓，腰已经软得不像话，身体不受控制地下滑，田柾国在下面伸出手来卡住了他的腰，然后更用力地往后面滑去，舌尖轻叩那道禁闭的小口。  
……！！！  
金泰亨吓得简直想要不顾一切地扭腰挣扎，那里……太脏了，田柾国、怎么可以……？！  
他没来得及去挣扎，也不敢挣扎，田柾国的舌头温温柔柔地在上面舔弄，终于把那儿舔开一个小口，湿软的舌尖钻了进去，肠壁青涩地缠了上来，敏感的皮肉被舔得寸寸舒爽，不由自主地张开来迎接外来者的入侵。  
“唔、唔嗯……”  
金泰亨爽得偏过头去小声呻吟，他的敏感点浅得要死，平日里做前戏的时候就能被弄高潮一次，田柾国的舌头再往里钻一点点就舔得到，他一定忍不住的，一定会在录Vlog的时候高潮的，会射到田柾国的头发上的。  
他知道田柾国不会放过他的，但是那条舌头重重地往敏感点上舔下去的时候他还是没绷住叫出了声。  
“啊、啊——田柾国、柾国……！”  
他完了，他叫了田柾国的名字。在正在录的Vlog里，一边带着哭腔呻吟着，一边叫了田柾国的名字。  
金泰亨害怕得浑身发抖，甚至于要啜泣出声，田柾国还在用力地舔他，他马眼发酸，透明的液体顺着柱身流下来，滴到田柾国的头发上脸上，他连意识都快飞上云霄了，大腿松松地夹住腿间那颗柔软的脑袋。  
“我在呢。”  
田柾国笑眯眯地抬起头来给他哥抛了个飞吻，又埋下头去专注地给他哥舔穴。  
“唔啊……唔、受不了了……”  
金泰亨爽得脚指头都蜷起来了，他委委屈屈地吸了吸鼻子，“要、呜呜……要射了……”  
“还不到时间哦，哥。”田柾国又抬起头来了，腿间的湿润触感忽然消失了，金泰亨大口喘着气，有点失神地望向他。  
“现在射的话，一会就要被我做到什么都射不出来哦。”田柾国微微笑着看向他哥，大拇指有意无意地拨弄着穴口处艳红的软肉。  
“……唔……柾国……”  
金泰亨面颊潮红地望向他，大腿根蹭着他的手腕，穴口一张一合地想把那根指头吞进去止痒，田柾国不慌不忙地把大拇指往里头一送，磨了磨肠壁又退回来，反复几次后金泰亨终于受不住，嗫嚅着开口:“柾国……让我射吧……”  
“哥确定吗？”田柾国貌似无辜地眨了眨眼睛，凑近了穴口恶意吹了口气，“一会儿什么也射不出来了，也没关系吗？”  
“没……没啊——！”  
金泰亨羞耻地摇了摇头，还没等说完一句话田柾国的舌头又一次长驱直入直奔敏感点上舔，舌尖不断研磨着那块栗子大小的腺体，逼得金泰亨哭出声来:  
“呜呜、好舒服……柾国、啊……！”  
“不行、不行……要去了、嗯啊——！”  
金泰亨爽得眼前发黑，他射了，浓稠的白浊液体落在田柾国的头发上拉出丝来，罪魁祸首还意犹未尽地又往敏感点上轻轻舔了两下。  
“唔……八分钟刚过，哥是不是早泄啊？”  
田柾国没心没肺地笑着，右手又伸上去撸动那根刚射过的性器的顶端。  
“要我给你治治吗？不收费哦。”  
什么、什么混账……  
金泰亨剐了他一眼，对方却没事人一样拽住他的腰往下拖，嘴里还念念有词:“过来吧哥，柾国儿给你治治就好了……”  
他当然挣扎不过天天健身的肌肉兔，被强制性地拽了下去坐到人的腿上，后穴翕动着直直坐上了田柾国的胯间，那根滚烫的东西正隔着裤子顶他，顶得他哪儿都不舒服，尤其是里头缺根东西来捅一捅。  
金泰亨脸都红得不成样子，睫毛微微湿润着颤抖，田柾国看着就开心，忍不住拿下身往上顶了顶:“哥在害羞吗？”  
金泰亨没说话，两条大腿夹了夹田柾国的腰，手臂也缠上了对方的脖颈。田柾国顺势埋进人的肩窝里舔了舔，但依然没有要给金泰亨个爽快的意思。  
……后面，好痒……  
金泰亨不舒服地扭了扭腰，用屁股小幅度地蹭着田柾国身下鼓起的一大包，但只得到了对方扇在屁股上的一个轻柔的巴掌，打得金泰亨一颤，后穴收缩得更厉害了。  
“不老实。”  
田柾国在他耳边轻轻开口，一句话便让他软了身子，屁股蹭得更欢了。  
“柾国……进来好不好……”  
金泰亨看他一眼，含糊不清地开口。  
“里面……里面都很湿了……想让柾国也湿一点……呜呜……”  
田柾国觉得自己快硬得爆炸了。  
今天不把他操哭，我田柾国不配做人。  
于是他终于舍得抬起头来亲亲他怀里羞耻得无地自容的小哥哥，满足地说道:“泰泰乖……这就给你。”  
说完他一把扯下自己的裤子，对着穴口就整根捅了进去。  
“呀、太深了……啊——！”  
金泰亨被这一下顶得差点哭出来，还没等他适应适应田柾国就开始发了狠地操他，三番五次拿硕大的顶端蹭过敏感点，操得他前头不停流水，粘液一点一点全甩到俩人身上，里面的水流得几乎泛滥成灾，他觉得自己快脱水了。  
“啊、好舒服——涨、涨涨的……呜啊、再多一点……”  
金泰亨几乎是在淫叫了，他扭着腰让田柾国再深一点，摄像机会不会录到已经不管了，满脑子想的只有好舒服，再深一点，再用力一点，让我死掉吧。  
已经完全沉下去了，在名为田柾国的海洋里。  
“好厉害、好厉害……”  
金泰亨失神地叫着，凑过去厮磨着田柾国的下唇，“柾国好厉害……呜呜、要顶到胃了……”  
“怎么会……”田柾国失笑，张开嘴跟他接吻，双手伸到后面去揉捏他的臀瓣，速度也慢下来蹭蹭他的敏感点，到底还是怕金泰亨难受了。  
“真的……唔嗯……”金泰亨眨了眨眼，小屁股轻轻扭着要求更多，“我很耐操的……再、再多一点也没关系……”  
田柾国顿时觉得自己一腔温柔都喂了狗，暗骂了一句脏话后托起人的屁股死命往敏感点上操，一下比一下顶得用力，金泰亨叫得一声比一声慌张:“不、柾国——啊啊啊不行、要死了……慢一点、慢一点啊——”  
“哥不是很耐操？”  
田柾国挑了挑眉毛一口含住他的乳尖舔吻，“这就受不了了？”  
“别、别舔……唔啊啊啊柾国、柾国……”金泰亨紧紧抱住埋在自己胸口的圆脑袋，无力地喊着，“要去了、柾国——慢、啊……！”  
“哥又射了。”  
田柾国伸手到前面抹了一把，稀薄多了的粘液糊了他一手，他又抹在金泰亨一边臀瓣上，下身依然在紧缩的甬道里冲撞。  
“呜、停一停……”  
高潮之后还承受这样的快感真是太过了，硬生生把金泰亨逼出一股股眼泪来，偏偏田柾国还没有怜惜他的意思，嘴里啃着他的胸口，手里还得捏着他刚射过一轮的性器，不轻不重地揉捏他的马眼。  
“停一停……啊啊啊田柾国、田柾国……！”  
金泰亨直接失声了，他眼前一片发白，肠道也不受控制地收缩着，前头哭出了好几滴泪却还没被放过，他觉得自己的尿道口好像张开了，有什么东西涌了上来——  
他失禁了，与此同时遭遇了一次前列腺高潮，尿液和一大股粘液直接喷了出来，后穴也痉挛着收缩起来，直接把田柾国夹射了。  
田柾国也没想到他能这么爽，愣了几秒后直接笑出了声，处女座的洁癖好像都被他扔到了千里之外，他看着自己和金泰亨身上的一片狼狈只觉得高兴得要死，恨不得现在就抱住他亲一亲才好——于是他也这么做了，薄唇贴上金泰亨的唇瓣吮吻，却被哥哥用力推开了。  
“田柾国、你——”  
金泰亨气得一瞬间想骂他，想了想却又不舍得，再张口的时候已经带了哭腔:“你混不混蛋啊……这么玩我、你混不混蛋啊……”  
田柾国吓得心里发慌，连忙蹭过去抱住他的小哥哥在对方脸上啄吻:“宝贝、哥、泰亨哥……是小国错啦，小国太过分啦……哥，不要哭……”  
“呜、呜呜……你别抱过来，身上好脏……”金泰亨打了个哭嗝，嘴里虽然说着别抱过来，小脑袋还是乖乖地蹭了蹭对方的肩膀。  
“我带哥去清理啦……乖哦。”田柾国亲了亲金泰亨还发红的眼角，“摄像机根本就没开啦，只是做个样子吓吓哥……哥是太紧张了才没注意到，下次不这么弄了，嗯？”  
“呜……混蛋死了……”  
金泰亨泄愤似的轻轻锤了他一拳，田柾国笑了出来。  
哥真的太可爱啦——！  
田柾国想着，站起来打横抱起金泰亨就往浴室走去。  
当然在浴缸里没忍住又做了一次之后被忍无可忍的小哥哥一脚踹下了床那就是后话了。  
即使这样，田柾国还是觉得他的小哥哥何止是世界第一帅，也是世界第一可爱的。


End file.
